spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChocolateBrownieBoy
Hi. On mobile now. My internet is messed up. So, here goes the LYB R transcript. cuts to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob walks out of the Krusty Krab, with a present SpongeBob: Oh boy! I love my birthday. I celebrate a party at the Krusty Krab! The cake got replaced by a giant Krabby Patty, and i got present from the customer that visit the Krusty Krab! I have so many present, i only able to hold one! opens present Its a horror novel! Who hate me to gives me a scary novel? and Mr. Krabs walks out of the Krusty Krab, chatting Mr. Krabs: You bought SpongeBob a new scary novel? Squidward: Yes. Its scary, yet intresting. walks back to their home SpongeBob: Well, that was good enough. Lets hope the intresting part is more then the scary part. cuts to outside SpongeBob's house. A screaming noise is heard. Scene then cuts to SpongeBob's library, where SpongeBob is screaming. That was the scariest novel i ever seen! Gary: Meow, Meow Meow Meow. (Subtitle: Come on, that is not scary) SpongeBob: Not scary? Its about a 30 year old guy gets eaten by a ghost! cuts to SpongeBob's room. SpongeBob is in bed, scared Well, this is creepy. The room is dark. Atleast there is no ghost. The Flying Dutchman came in the room Flying Dutchman: Hello, people. SpongeBob: away, screaming There is a ghost trying to eat a 30 years old guy! Just like in the novel! continues running away. A timecard appear that said "1 Hour Later". SpongeBob stops, in a tired face I'm so tired. I still haven't sleep. Flying Dutchman appears again Flying Dutchman: Hello! I'm going to take you to, a suprise party! SpongeBob: Wait, what? So your not going to eat me? Flying Dutchman: No, i'm going to eat a steak. We're going to eat steak! SpongeBob: Yay! Thanks. I tought you're going to eat me, but i misunderstood. So, sorry. cuts to SpongeBob walking back home Best birthday ever! The end. So SB turns 30 bcoz he was 29 now. Also, the ending i used is from SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon. Spongebob's Big Adventures Yes, you can talk about it on my talk page. Also sorry for late response. BagelBoxd (talk) 01:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay If you didn't see what i said, yes, we can use my talkpage. PollaxZekrom (talk) 14:22, February 3, 2015 (UTC) War of the Cities Yes, you can work on War of the Cities and be a writer. I need two more people for the show. The show premieres February 13th on SpongyNetwork. Also, can you leave the messages at the bottom of my talk page instead of the top? It confuses me a little. BagelBoxd (talk) 05:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay I am not finished with the weekend schedule for SpongyNetwork. They will be there.BagelBoxd (talk) 19:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Oops... Sorry for the misunderstanding. Anyway, the page seems to need fixing want me to help? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 10:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay Shehahn TV I only just saw the message so yes you can air Channel Chasers on Shehahn TV. Re:Shamm Entertainment Wiki You are a writer for Shamm Entertainment on War of the Cities. There is now a wiki to Shamm Entertainment. I need you to create a page about you like BagelBoxd, Ghastlop and me. Here is a link to the wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Shamm2001 (talk) 20:46, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Okay Chat Would you like to join chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 05:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure Warning I have deleted your article A Relationship Begins due to graphic sexual content. Explicit descriptions of sexual acts are not suitable at PG-13. If you really want to, your show can contain these acts, you're just going to have go about it more subtly. Ponyo Fan (talk) 20:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) You can still reference/joke about the breast-grabbing and fellatio, but you can't explicitly have characters performing the acts. You're going to have to make it fade-to-black or simply alter it to less risque acts. Ponyo Fan (talk) 01:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The remade is http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Oral_Report_Remade -JackHackersJackHackers (talk) 02:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Decision Title Card Alright, so I got on this morning and found the title card. I like it, personally. Feel Free to upload it to the episode. Thanks. IJLSAvetran2131 (talk) 15:43, July 27, 2015 (UTC)IJ Your Idea Is... Pretty Good! It will be episode 12b. Plus I probily will have to help cause i make all of the title cards... unless you want to be a title card maker. -Coolaz Update-Yeah, I can make the title card. New Wiki! I created a wiki based on SBR Link -''' http://spongeremade.wikia.com/' I Finished The Transcript For The Spinter Reamde. He ya go. (I put the transcript all in one cause why not :P) Transcript: episode starts at the Krusty Krab; SpongeBob counts down the seconds remaining on his watch as Mr. Krabs prepares to unlock the door SpongeBob: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, whoa! Open for business! Squidward: Yeah, whoo. SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, can I do it today? Huh? Can I? Can I do it? Mr. Krabs: laughs I suppose you can have the honor today, lad. turns the closed sign to open and laughs and whoops. SpongeBob runs into Krusty Krab kitchen. SpongeBob: Better get some patties from the freezer. to freezer then trips and falls in a hole. Huh? Where am I? What is this place? bunch of splinters everywhere. Ugh. This place is filled splinters. What can I do?! There is no exit and this place is filled with splinters! I guess I have got to keep walking until I find a exit. down a path while getting poked by splinters Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one krabby patty. SpongeBob? Is this a dream come true? Is he finally gone from my life? falls from his cheek. Yes! dancing. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Belay that dancing! Where is our fry cook, SpongeBob? Squidward: Who knows and better yet, who cares? Mr. Krabs: Well, we need our frycook so if SpongeBob is not here, who should we get to cook the patties? Patrick: Hey guys. I’ll have one… uh… Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Patrick, how would like to work here? Patrick: Uhhh, okay. Mr. Krabs: Okay, then, you are working here until SpongeBob comes back. Now, get to the kitchen! Patrick: Yes, boss! to kitchen. Scene cuts to SpongeBob walking in the hole. SpongeBob is covered in splinters. SpongeBob: Ow. So many wood chips. There has got to be a way out of here. Just keep walking, SpongeBob. But, I can’t, SpongeBob. Yes you can, SpongeBob. No, I cant, SpongeBob Yes, you… wait you’re right just take a rest. Splinters are on the ground. Ow! Help! growling is heard. Hello? Is somebody there? becomes louder. I’m warning you. gets louder. Stay back! I’m warning you. Uh, I gotta run. and runs. Gets cornered and footsteps are heard. A giant wooden monster comes. Were you the one growling? Wood Monster: Silence, mortal being! You shall address me by my proper title, the Splinter King. SpongeBob: Splinter King? Splinter King: That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. SpongeBob: So why were you chasing me? Splinter King: You have invaded our private sanctuary. SpongeBob: Who’s our? Splinter King: Me and the other splinters. We thought we escaped you mortal creatures but looks like we were wrong because you found us and ruined our peaceful life and now, you must be destroyed. to SpongeBob slowly. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Patrick: This back scratcher is amazing. back with spatula. Turns around and sees mustard. Ooh, mustard! to mustard and falls in hole. Where am I? So many splinters! Ahhh! SpongeBob: far away Ahhhh! Patrick: What was that? It sounds like SpongeBob! to where screaming is coming from. Scene cuts to the Splinter King cornering SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Help! Splinter King: I’ve got you now! toward SpongeBob then stops. Ow! What the hell, you stupid… looks and sees Patrick punched the Splinter King. SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: Me! SpongeBob: Patrick, you saved me. Patrick: Yeah, I did. SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick: Yeah? SpongeBob: We should run. Patrick: Good Call. and Patrick run screaming. The Splinter King is chasing them. Patrick: What ARE these things?!? Spongebob: There splinters. Patrick: AHHHHHH!!(He runs 5 miles faster than Spongebob) Patrick: I'm getting outta here no matter what! (He stacks splinters like stairs and climbs them up the hole) Spongebob: Good thinking Patrick! Patrick: I don't think at all! (they climb up the splinter stairs) Spongebob and Patrick: Ow, ow..owowowoow... (They make it to the top when Mr. Krabs walks into the kitchen) Mr. Krabs: Where are those two barnacle heads?? (Spongebob and Patrick come out of the hole) Mr. Krabs: (Gasp!) Spongebob: Hi, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: What in tarnation happened to you two?? Spongebob: We fell into a hole filled with splinters.,. Mr. Krabs: Well, you should get back to work scene your out of the hole! Patrick: Yes, SIR! Mr. Krabs: Not you, Patrick, your on vacation. Patrick: VACATION?? OH BOY! Mr. Krabs: Alright, time to get back into my- WoaHoh! (Mr. Krabs falls into the hole with splinters) Splinter King: Are YOU the person responsible for these two?? (He pulls up a picture of Patrick and Spongebob) Mr. Krabs: Why, yes. Yes I am. sounds are heard The episode ends with Mr. Krabs being chased by the Splinter King. Mr. Krabs: AHHHHHH! You can edit if you want.-Coolaz TUSB News Push This button to see some huge news ['CLICK' ] First Part Of The Transcript Yes, I know, my part seems shorter. But I've been really busy recently. I might continue this part, but thats really unlikily. You tell me if I should continue this. Ok, anyway, heres the script: French Narrator: Ahh, the butiful sunset. Everyone is up eating dinner, fixing thier bed, or fast asleep. noises are heard Hey... whats all the racket? construntion noises are heard again Okay. Whoever is do- shows the Chum Bucket Ahh, yes. Lets see what Plankton's crimanal mastermind is up to tonight! Plankton: Oh Kaaaaaareen! Karen: What is it this time? Plankton: I've built the worlds greatest machine in EXITINCE! Karen: A cardboard box. Wow. I married such a genius. Plankton: Not the BOX you barnicle head!!! Karen: Then where is it? Plankton: INSIDE the box!!! opens the giant box to what appers to be a time machine Wala! Karen: Wow! You built that on your own? Plankton: Yup. Just in a week. Now its time for to get inside and RUIN KRABS FUTRE!!! Muhahahaha! Karen: You mean his past? PLankton: Or wait maybe its his present... Ahh, Who cares! See ya, Karen! Karen: Not in a millon years... literly! gets inside the time machine Plankton: Hmmm... how do I work this th- bumps into a button witch takes him to the Shara Dessert Hey, where am I- AHH LION! presses a random button that takes him to the futre of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Oh what, now im back h- screen shows The Chum Bucket witch has turned into a graveyard named [[The Graveyard Of Chum] while the Krusty Krab just started building thier fifth establesment] Plankton: AH! presses another button witch makes him go to the past times of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Ahh. Here we are. You can edit if you want- Coolaz GET OFF CHAT MISTER. Yay. End To end the war, Click here Yes Sure. Can you help me with a new wiki? http://ttandfriends.wikia.com Chats From Calaz Ill go on chat with u. Shehahn TV Can Kingshire Entertainment get all videogame rights on SB Remade and other STV shows. ~'It's Kelpy G! (talk)''' 18:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Update - what i meant was just making the video games, not buy it entirely. About Kingshire I didnt even now this, but it turns out that Kingshire! is a crossover with Time Travellers. I dont know much about it, so after you make the trainscript to Time Machine, (lol i just relised... "time travelers" "time machine"...) Ask more about it on New Kelp City's talk page. Well. He did ask me to kind of do it. The episode (now promoted to special status) will be co-written by me and him. It will air either September/October if the first special doesn't mess it up. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 08:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Did you see the PLWTR "Rap" Soundtrack Can you help me perfect it. [link] 17:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC) CONGRATS!!! Happy 1000 edits!!!! -New Kelp City, Calaz Spongebob Remade Title Cards :D Update- Heres the other one. Editing What editing program did you use for the poster of Sponge In War? -Coolaz